Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air conditioner using a heat pump cycle.
Background
In vehicles including no engine such as electric vehicles, an air conditioner that performs a heating operation utilizing a heat pump cycle may be used.
A vehicle air conditioner using a heat pump cycle includes a heating refrigerant circuit in which a refrigerant is circulated during a heating operation. The heating refrigerant circuit has a compressor that compresses and discharges a suctioned refrigerant, an internal condenser that exchanges heat between the refrigerant discharged from the compressor and conditioning air, an expansion valve that reduces the pressure of the refrigerant which passes through the internal condenser and that expands the refrigerant, and an external heat exchanger that exchanges heat between the refrigerant which passes through the expansion valve and external air and that causes the refrigerant after the heat exchange to return to the compressor.
In this type of vehicle air conditioner, it is necessary to supply the refrigerant by the compressor during a heating operation, and therefore, vibrations at units easily occur in association with the drive of the compressor.
As building air conditioners, air conditioners are known in which a rubber elastic body is interposed between a compressor and an installation part in order to prevent the vibration of the compressor from being externally transmitted (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-52842).